Ion traps known in the art apply a DC potential to metal grids that create a repelling potential which prevent ions from moving into or out of the trap. However, these meshes do not store ions efficiently at high pressure. Accordingly new ion trap designs are needed that improve the storage and release of ions at high pressure. The present invention addresses these needs.